


A Liability, A Ritual, A Deflowering (Peter's term, not Stiles) To Come

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured as a virgin sacrifice for the nth time, Stiles is determined to get rid of the liability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Liability, A Ritual, A Deflowering (Peter's term, not Stiles) To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo Card prompt: Virginfic (which doesn't always mean losing it as this fic doesn't get that far).

"I can't believe this is happening _again_ ," Stiles whines to himself as he struggles against the magic vines pinning him to a tree, wincing as one tightens over his groin. "These things better not be like tentacles."

The last thing he wants is to be fucked by a vine covered in pretty white flowers.

Around him the coven--number two to try something like this--keeps chanting.

Fuck his life.

Fuck his virginity that makes him like honey to a greedy bee.

An hour later, the coven scattered by the pack, as Scott slices through the vines with his claws and Lydia oversees clean up of anything possibly mystical, Stiles bitches, "I want it gone, Scott. This is ridiculous. Three times in the last two months and that doesn't even count Jennifer the psycho druid."

"Wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't been such a gentleman in that basement," Malia says with a smirk and a pat on his cheek as she passes by, having just returned from chasing the witches to the edge of the Preserve. Since none of them had actually harmed a human or done more than kidnap and tie up Stiles, they couldn't kill them, but the Sheriff was all too happy to arrest them for kidnaping a minor.

Stiles turns red.

Peter growls in his direction.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Dude, you know I'd help..."

"Gah, no," Stiles interrupts, shaking off the last of the vines and kicking away from the tree. His dick is kind of numb, but he holds off on massaging it until he's well away from werewolves who hear all, smell all. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighs, "I guess I'll go to Jungle..."

"No."

Surprised, Stiles looks around. That sounded like...

From where he's putting out the fire, Derek glares at him, and Stiles goes over to him, wincing as his numb legs start to tingle and hoping he doesn't just fall on the ground in front of the former Alpha who is beating out the last smoldering wood with a shovel like he wants to pummel it into the ground and maybe all the way to China.

"Huh?"

"Don't go to Jungle," Derek mutters between his teeth. "Should be...special."

"I've tried to find special, Derek." He'd flail his arms but they're a bit numb. Damn, those vines were tight. At least they weren't an aphrodisiac. "Look, my v-card is a liability. The purity of a spark is apparently a big fucking deal to the bad guys."

"To the good guys as well," Peter comments from where he's doing fuck all to clean up, though he did take part in the chase, coming back looking as untouched and unruffled as ever. Stiles would give his left nut to find out his secret for not sweating or getting one hair out of place except it probably involves, well, virgin sacrifice.

"Huh?"

"You can harness the release of energy when you get deflowered and store it inside yourself. It can then be used to bolster any spells you cast without any loss of normal energy by you until it runs out."

"Deflowered, really?"

Peter grins, all teeth. "Of course, your partner would need to be in the know. There's a ritual."

"Of course there is," Stiles mutters.

"And, to be most effective, you would need to be the one being taken. The ritual is most commonly used for women with male partners. There's even more energy released in the breaking of a hymen. Pity you don't have one of those, though I do know a temporary sex change spell..."

"No, a thousand times no. One, I don't trust you that it would be temporary and, two, I'm not losing my dick for anything."

Peter just smirks. "Regardless, I'd be happy to volunteer." Derek growls even louder and his uncle snorts in laughter. "Or not. I'll email you the ritual. It's fairly simple."

"Still doesn't solve the problem of finding someone to devirginize me," he yells after Peter as the wolf heads out of the clearing. Peter laughs again.

It's very annoying.

Stiles realizes all work has ceased and everyone is staring at him. "What?"

Scott gives him a look. Isaac rolls his eyes. Kira and Lydia just shake their heads at him, and then all four disappear into the woods, leaving him with Derek.

Derek, who is not looking at him as he diligently pokes at the cold fire pit with his shovel.

"Pretty sure it's out, dude. Like, never to be reignited. You beat it into submission. Why are you blushing?" Why the Hell is Derek blushing?

"I'm not," the older man mutters, before shouldering the shovel and heading out.

"Hey! Don't leave me out here alone! I need a ride, for one thing," Stiles yells as he runs after him.

They don't speak until they reach the parking lot on the west side of the Preserve where the lone remaining deputy hands him his phone and tells him his dad wants him to call him right away. If the deputy is confused as to why his dad didn't wait to greet him, hug him, and drag him home, he doesn't question it. It's not the first time Stiles has been kidnaped.

As Derek drives him home, he calls his dad, reassures him he's fine, all unhurt and untouched. He ignores his dad's snorts of amusement--knows they're only hiding his concern--and tells him he's going home to sleep for a day or two. His dad tells him to get to school on time tomorrow. They compromise on him going in by noon.

All the while, he can feel Derek's eyes drifting over him and then back to the road and then to him again. It's a bit creepy, but when isn't Derek creepy?

"What?" he finally demands.

"I'll do it."

There's only one 'do it' but that can't be right. Derek's straighter than a really straight thing and, while they get along now and might actually be called friends, that's just...no."

"Huh?"

"Take your virginity," Derek grits out, like it's painful. "Peter's an asshole, but, he wasn't lying about the power you can gain."

"Oh...Um...But...girls?" As they stop at a corner, the streetlight reveals Derek giving him a baffled look. "Um, you and girls?"

"Oh..." Face forward again, though the blush is back, Derek drives through the intersection and makes two turns before he mumbles, "I like both."

"Oh, me, too." That earns him another look at another stop sign, this one a 'duh' look that makes Stiles grin. Yeah, he knows he's obvious. "Can't help it. You guys hardly ever wear shirts or keep them in one piece, and you're all built. Man, the muscles you get with becoming a werewolf..."

"And doing two hundred sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups a day," Derek says and Stiles gapes at him, then pictures him all sweaty and doing a push-up on top of him and his dick, no longer numb, twitches.

"Jesus."

They pull into his driveway and Derek turns off the engine before turning to a still gaping Stiles and says in all seriousness, "Your first time should be special, but if you choose to do this to gain the power, your choices are limited. I know you're attracted to me, but you're attracted to a lot of people. I can...make it good, I can promise that."

No more joking. Carefully Stiles places his fingers on Derek's wrist and, when he doesn't pull away, wraps their fingers together. "Derek, do you really want this? Because don't just do it because of the power thing. I'd rather go to Peter than have you force yourself to do this because you think I want it."

Derek growls and that sends a shiver of pleasure straight to his groin. "Not Peter, fuck no, Stiles. Promise me that."

"Yeah, okay, but..."

"And I want you. I want to do this. I...Jesus, Stiles, how can you not know that?"

Their eyes meet and Stiles reads the truth in Derek's, the need and the fear of rejection and knows his own eyes have shown those things before. "Because I'm an oblivious teenager?"

A smile almost cracks Derek's lips and he squeezes his fingers around Stiles.

"Okay, so we both want each other, this isn't just for the power thing, Peter's a no go and a dick. We both on the same page."

This time Derek does smile and Stiles just has to kiss it. As he does, and Derek kisses him back and it's pretty much perfect, his phone dings with an email. He really hopes it's from Peter with the ritual because he has a feeling his virginity is going to be long gone very soon.

End


End file.
